Mannish Constitution
The set of fundamental principles and laws that govern how The Confederate Kingdoms are run. Governance In control of each kingdom (Ceorlund and Amelund) is a King. He has almost absolute power over the people in his kingdom, and is hereditary. There is also a Lord over Ceorlund and Amelund (or Lord over The Confederate Kingdoms). He oversees the confederation between the two kingdoms, but cannot exercise direct control in them. It is however custom that the King of Ceorlund should also hold the title Lord over Ceorlund and Amelund. This stems from the fact that when the system was established, Ceorlund was by far the more powerful and populous, as Amelund had only just been established and liberated. Ceorlund is divided up into seven Jarldoms, and Amelund into six. In charge of each Jarldom is a Jarl, who answers only and directly to the king of their respective kingdom. In each kingdom there is a Moot, also called a Royal Council (called in Mannish a Meog). The Moot is made up of the Jarl from each Jarldom in the respective kingdoms, along with the King and his Housecarl. (So Ceorlund's moot will have nine members, and Amelund's will have eight.) The moots hold counsel on how to run the kingdom, and advise the King. In the Moot, each Jarl is assigned a position according to his skills. In Amelund, these are: Master of Gold; of Relations; of Crop; of Land; of Trade; and of the People. In Ceorlund there is the additional position of Master of The North, and Master of the People is called Master of Justice. The positions are appointed by the King, and may be swapped around when he wishes. However a King may not completely dismiss a Jarl from the Moot. This is supposed to keep the King's power in check. As well as there being two individual Moots for each Kingdom, there is a Great Moot, also called a Confederate Council (called in Mannish the Graeodmeog), which oversees issues relating to both the Kingdoms. This is headed by the Lord over The Confederate Kingdoms. It is a far less common affair than normal Moots, and is often called in times of crisis. The Great Moot is made up of 2 Jarls from each Kingdom, sent by their King. The Jarls sent to the Great Moot are normally the Masters of Relations and Masters of Gold. On the Great Moot there is also both Kings and their Housecarls. This means that there are 9 seats on the Great Moot, but only eight are occupied (because the King of Ceorlund is also the Lord over The Confederate Kingdoms). There are also four guest seats should any other Jarl, not on the Great Moot, be needed. See diagram. The Master of Gold The Master of Gold is in charge of the Treasury of his kingdom, called The Grand Treasury of Ceorlund and The Grand Treasury of Amelund. The Treasuries fund the crown and all governmental operations, and make sure the crown does not get into debt, or borrows when necessary. It receives taxes from the Master of Trade, and also levies its own taxes. When the Confederation was formed, there was talk of a united treasury, but this idea was scrapped. See <Treasuries of The Confederate Kingdoms> Category:Constitutional Systems Category:Mannish Constitution